The present invention is generally directed at solar panel support structures. More specifically, the present invention includes a solar panel support apparatus securable to the ground or an affixed structure having a pivotal rack supporting at least one solar panel wherein the rack is selectively positionable to align the solar panel at a proper angle with the sun.
Over the past several decades, solar panels have become more and more of an acceptable means by which to produce electricity or heat water through use of the sun's rays. In recent years, better technology has allowed the use of solar panels to become even more widely accepted, especially in connection with small commercial businesses and residential use. Solar panels can assist in offsetting ever increasing energy consumption leading to lower energy costs, and a reduced carbon footprint.
In installing solar panels, there exist in the art both fixed mounting structures and tracking mounting structures. The latter are much more elaborate in design, requiring moving parts as well as a locomotive means and central processing unit to control its movement. For the vast majority of small businesses, and especially for home use, tracking mounting structures remain cost prohibitive.
Fixed mounting structures generally fall within two categories: ground mounted structures and building mounted structures. With regard to building mounted structures, the vase majority are roof mounted, but mounting structures on other parts of the building are known. When using fixed position structures, either ground or building mounted, solar panels must be installed at the proper angle to ensure the most effective capture of the sun's rays. Generally speaking, solar panels must be tilted from horizontal at an angle equal to the latitude where the solar panels are being installed. Further, this angle may change with the seasons, depending on the latitude of installation. As this angle is dependent upon the latitude at installation, a fixed mounting structure designed for, by way of example, the northern part of the United States may not be appropriate for the southern part thereof.
Currently, there are no solar panel support structures available which can be interchangeably mounted to the ground, a building or any other fixed structure. There are also no solar panel support structures that can be used universally, regardless the season of the year or latitude at which they are placed. There therefore exists a need in the art to provide a solar panel support structure that can be affixed to both the ground, buildings or any other affixed structure. There also exists a need in the art to provide a solar panel support structure which can be easily modified to position the solar panel at the proper angle at any latitude and at differing times of the year.